


Do you?

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 有一些人，费诺会为了他们做任何事。而纳牟知道他们都是谁。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Námo | Mandos





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832303) by [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke). 



“早上好，费雅纳罗”，纳牟在他身后说道。“你知道今天是恋人节吗？”

费诺闭上了眼睛。“是的，大人。”

“你想念你的妻子吗？”

“是的，大人。”

“你希望是她在你身边，是她在抚摸你吗？” 纳牟向后躺在床上。

费诺犹豫了一下，知道错误的答案会带来什么。纳牟睁开眼睛看着他，轻笑着伸出手抚摸费诺的脸。“可怜的，可怜的费雅纳罗——永远被困在这里了，全因为他的誓言。当然，我绝对不会让你走的，除非……” 他的声音低了下去。

“除非什么，大人？” 费诺问道。

“除非我能找个你的替代品。也许是用你的兄弟或者侄子，也许是你自己的儿子。你想要那样吗？你想得到自由，从这种——” 纳牟没能说完，因为费诺猛地向他打去。

“不！我绝不会让我的家人在这里和你在一起。绝不会，哪怕为了任何事情。”他喊道，试图再次击打纳牟，然后维拉设法制服了他。他跌倒在地，胳膊被紧紧地按在身侧。

“我明白了。所以，火之魂魄还没被完全打破。你知道这意味着什么，不是吗，宠物？” 他说着，把全身重量都压下来，轻声地对着费诺耳语。“看来我今天有乐子了。”

费诺摇头，喃喃的说了些什么，但是这座殿堂和这间屋子都无处可逃。

当他感到费诺的身体绷紧时，他说：“记住，这就是你想要的，你在这里，和我在一起。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 精灵雷普文的问题之一是，托尔金的书中有一些想法和暗示，精灵被雷普就会死亡。如果这是真的，这意味着很少有方法能雷普一个精灵，然后不会立刻让发生了什么显而易见。
> 
> 但是，如果他们已经死了，并且在他的殿堂里，他们该怎么办？尤其是像费诺这样的，他会永远留在那里。对我来说，它是可能的几种（也是最令人不寒而栗的）情况之一，能雷普并且不会导致一个基本的问题：“为什么没人注意到？”
> 
> 读者评论选摘：
> 
> 读者：纳牟的殿堂让我毛骨悚然 [...] 我喜欢这里描写的，芬国昐和他的孩子们也在费诺关心的人的名单上，他愿意为了他们被操纵而如此牺牲自己。
> 
> 作者：我一直觉得曼督斯的殿堂至少让人有点不安，尤其是如果你被诅咒一直得留在这儿。看起来精灵至少知道他们死了，物理意义上和所有人隔绝，没有任何办法能沟通，但是又知道整个维林诺就在一墙之隔......
> 
> 他可能不承认芬国昐和他的孩子们是芬威的正当继承人，但是他也不希望他们永世受到折磨。


End file.
